1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for displaying a 3-dimensional (3D) image, and particularly, to a 3D display apparatus which may adjust a number of viewpoints of the 3D image and viewing angle.
2. Description of the Related Art
As demand for a 3D stereoscopic image increases in fields such as games, movies, etc., techniques related to a 3D image display that displays a 3D stereoscopic image are being developed.
In general, a 3D image display apparatus displays 2-dimensional (2D) images to two eyes of a human respectively to display the 3D image. That is, the human may see a pair of the 2D images through the two eyes, and then, a human brain fuses the two 2D images, thereby experiencing stereoscopy.
As an apparatus for displaying 3D image, there is a 3D display apparatus using a linearly polarized light method that separates a left-eye view and right-eye view using stereoscopic glasses, however, inconvenience occurs since a user must wear the glasses. Therefore, various methods of producing a stereoscopic effect without wearing glasses are suggested.
The methods usually include constructing a stereoscopic system through combining a flat panel display device, such as a Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) or a Plasma Display Panel (PDP), with a device for separating an image for each direction. Depending on the device for separating the image for each direction, the system may be classified into a lenticular method using a lenticular lens sheet, a parallax method using a slit array sheet, a backlight distribution method, an integral photography method using a microlens array sheet, a holography method using an interference, etc.